


It was in April

by FairyArtLover



Series: It was in April [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Baby, F/M, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyArtLover/pseuds/FairyArtLover
Summary: It was in April when you lost it all





	It was in April

**Author's Note:**

> This story is kind of out of the blue. It dosen't have much backstory except that i wanted to write it after hearing "Fue en Abril" by Juan Carlos Baglietto. Maybe one day i'll write a backstory or a sequel to this, but for now this is all i have for you guys. I really hope you enjoy and don't hesitate to leave a kudos or comment =)

You were on your knees when you heard him come in. The door burst open and slammed against the wall before bouncing off it, almost hitting him. You could feel him running frantically through the apartment searching for you. You ignored his cry for you and just stared at the floor where a broken piece of cloth lay. You meant to grab it but your hand stopped midway and fell at your side. All around you the furniture was turned over and the picture frames were all broken on the floor. He reached the room and suddenly stopped. You could hear him breathing heavily and you didn’t have to look up to know what his face looked like. You made the same face when it happened. His eyes widened with realisation and he ran to her bedroom. It was in the same state of disarray as the room you were currently at. You heard a thud coming from his general direction. Your face contorted into an ugly thing and you let the tears fall. Yells and noises of things being thrown around came from her bedroom and that only made you cry harder. Your body shook with your sobs and you had to cover your mouth to stop you from screaming. Your hand shot out violently to the piece of cloth and you held it tightly against your chest. It still had her smell on it. The noises stopped, and a few moments passed before you heard his steps coming your way. He paused at the entry, not coming near you, afraid of what would happen next.

“They took her. They took our baby girl Loki. They said she was a danger to humanity. She was barely one and they took her away!” That’s when you finally let yourself scream. Tears streamed down your face and you couldn’t stop the noise coming out of your mouth. You wouldn’t be able to recognize yourself if you were him. Amidst your sobs you faintly heard him stepping up to you and sitting down with you. You felt his arms coming around you and you buried your face against his chest still clutching the broken piece of her blanket in your hands. They had ransacked everything, searching for the very man that was holding you close and preventing you from falling apart, when they heard her crying. She was just waking up from her nap. You weren’t fast enough to stop them. Two of them held you back while one of them grabbed her from her crib and took her away. Not for a moment did you stop struggling and you could still hear her cries ringing in your ears. She was a danger, they said. It was for the best for humanity they said. You screamed at them and cursed them to the seven pits of hell when the knocked you out. The last thing you saw before everything turned black was her duckie blanket. You woke up surrounded by broken glass and upturned furniture. When your throat became too sore to scream you resorted to dry sobbing. Al through this, Loki kept running his hand up and down your back and rocking you back and forth. He was continuously mumbling something, and you hadn’t realized what it was.

“I will bring her back and I will make them pay. This I promise.” Suddenly your head clouded up. You weren’t thinking clearly but at that moment all the anger, sadness and grief you were feeling had to come out and it was going to come out viciously. You roughly pushed him away and stood up on shaky legs. You saw him stand up with you and you pushed the arm he offered you. You clutched the broken piece of blanket to your chest.

“This is all your fault! They were after you! You promised this was never going to happen! You promised we would be safe, that she would be safe! You liar! You liar! You promised!” Through all of it you were beating your fists on his chest, the sobs never ending. He let you do it. “You promised…” you said brokenly. You were still beating your fist against his chest, but you had lost all your strength. He gently grabbed your wrist and wrapped his arms around you and you let him. You were exhausted from the events and who wouldn’t be. You spent what felt like hours like that. Your face buried against his chest and his arms around you. You felt his arms tightening around you.

“I promise to bring her back even if it the last thing I do. This I promise you.” He abruptly let you go and grabbed your face between his hands. He looked intensely into your swollen eyes. “I promise” You couldn’t make yourself believe him even if you wanted to. You knew it wasn’t his fault that she was taken, the only ones to blame were the people who took her, and you weren’t very sure who those people were, but at that time the only thing your mind could think of was how it was him they were after, not your baby.

“She didn’t even say her first word yet” You whimpered. “She didn’t give her first steps or have her first birthday.” You didn’t know you had any tears left in your body, but some still streamed down your face. He quickly dried them of with his thumb.

“Do not act as if we have lost her forever. I will find a way to get her back.”

“And what if you don’t? What if it’s too late Loki? What are we going to do if that happens? Tell me” You replied desperately. You couldn’t tell if you were yelling or not, but you decided you didn’t care.

“I won’t let that happen.” 

“You shouldn’t have let it happen in the first place.” You said coldly. You knew deep down that he didn’t deserve it. That he was feeling just the same as you did, it was his baby too, but you just didn’t care at the moment. She was gone. 

He hid his feelings well and if you didn’t know him as well as you did, you wouldn’t have noticed it. His arms fell to his sides and a part of you missed the safety it gave you. He took a step back and you looked each other in the eye, neither of you saying anything. With a voice just as cold as your own he spoke.

“I will find her.” He disappeared in green smoke. You were left standing in the middle of the mess that was now your living room, sniffling. It was hard, but you managed not to break down in tears again. You looked around yourself and walked towards a broken picture frame that was on the floor. You picked it up and it showed you and Loki in the hospital with her in your arms. You weren’t looking at the camera but rather at her. You gripped tightened around the frame and you brought it to your lips.

Outside the wind was rushing through the branches of an old tree that was in the backyard and taking some of the leaves with it. The sun was shining bright and some laughter was heard coming from a few houses down, unaware of what happened.  
It happened in April when you lost it all. When the flowers were in full bloom and the sun was shining you lost it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Come hang out with me on Tumblr!  
> http://whitelunanight.tumblr.com/


End file.
